


The Pain of Separation (the Agony of Reunion)

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Just a shorty, about what happens when Sam and Al are separated for a week.





	The Pain of Separation (the Agony of Reunion)

"Sam?" I called cautiously, sticking just my head inside the door. There was no answer, the house was quiet.

Encouraged, I stepped inside, closing the door softly. The place had that...empty feel. I could always tell when Sam was home, I felt it. I relaxed, loosening my tie and kicking off my shoes. It was good to be home.

I went to the refrigerator for a Coke, glancing at the kitchen clock. As relieved as I was, I frowned. If he wasn't home it meant a good chance he was working at the Project--and it was nearly ten o'clock. There was always the chance he'd gone to the store for some late night munchies and a video...but knowing Sam, probably not. He was always pushing himself too hard, it made perfect sense that he'd been overworking himself while I was away and unavailable to 'distract' him. In any case, I was going to have to face him soon.

I was going to have to make up for that.

I sighed. Discovering our love for each other had been wonderful, incredible, fantastic...tiring. I wasn't young anymore, and although Sam made me feel like a teenager again--and even act like one--even teens needed their rest. Sam's sex drive was a bit much.

That's an understatement.

I'd once thought Sam a prude. That was my first mistake. Once he got started, in a loving relationship with someone he was comfortable with, the man was insatiable. His sex-drive bordered on obsessive. Normally, I loved it. Our sex life was great, and I had no problem meeting his needs.

The problem was when he had to go without for more than a few days, like now. I'd been gone for a week. For a week, Sam had had no sex. I knew what awaited me when he walked through that door. I'd be lucky if I could walk tomorrow.

Okay, so you think it's funny. Maybe I would too, if it wasn't me. Then again, if you've ever slept with Sam, then you know what I mean. I never believed it before, but now I knew, yes, you can have too much of a good thing.

I almost dropped my can of soda at a sudden noise, looking towards the door apprehensively. Then I heaved a sigh of relief as I realized it was just the cat, jumping down from the television set.

It was almost worse than him being home, this waiting around. No way to avoid it, I grabbed the bottle from the counter and swallowed several vitamins, throwing the empty soda can in the recycling bin.

Then I went into the bedroom to make sure Sam had remembered to buy more K-Y, and got undressed. I punched the pillows until they were just right, and reclined to rest up until he arrived.

As the minutes wore on, I found myself missing him, his voice, his eyes...his touch. It had been a long, lonely week. I missed that almost innocent strength as he supported himself on his arms and thrust into me, and the way his trusting eyes glittered up at me with emotion, as I filled him and made him mine...

I found myself looking towards the door longingly. Tired of waiting, I reached over to pick up the phone.

Then, I heard the door open and close.

"Al?" Sam called, voice happy and expectant. In a moment, he'd come bursting through the bedroom door and...

"I'm home, and so are you," his voice, sultry and seductive, told me from the doorway. Already, the only thing he had on was a big grin. "I missed you," he told me, starting towards the bed.

"Oh boy..."

**THE END**

5/19/93


End file.
